


Meet Me In The Dark

by asharaofthedawn, peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Sex, never met in college, s1 au, sex with strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: One night while out patrolling, Matt meets a mysterious woman. It’s yet to be seen if she’s friend or foe, but he’s ready to find out.S1 fic.





	Meet Me In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> From our rps wlthoutfear and theladyxluckless

Matt makes his way across rooftops and through alleys back towards his apartment after a long night of searching for information on Wilson Fisk. The name is new to him and seemingly new to everyone else, not that he believes that for a second. Still, he’ll go out again tomorrow after work and see what else he can pick up.

Elektra sits on a rooftop, cleaning the blood off her sword. Stick had sent her here to deal with a Hand surge that had come out of nowhere. Though that was in character for them. Popping up and wrecking havoc, then going back underground.

A _thump_ on the other side of the roof stills her movement, and she slowly gets ready to fight again. A survivor of the battle must’ve followed her.

She kneels down and takes in her opponent from behind a barrel. A black mask covers his upper face, and he wears a black shirt and pants.

He’s obviously not Hand, but who is he?

Matt catches the sound of a blade from a few rooftops away, knives aren’t unusual for New York but this is different. He can tell by the way the cloth runs over it, the general size and smell of blood clinging to it. It could be nothing, but knowing his luck it’s probably is and he follows the sound over to the rooftop.

A steady heartbeat tells him she’s still here, hiding but weapon still drawn. Matt’s tired and sore but never turned down a fight when it faced him.

“Hiding won’t do you any good.”

She doesn’t respond with words, instead stepping out of her hiding spot. Sword in hand.

 _This one is cocky_.

“Nice pyjamas.” Elektra stays put, but gets ready for a plausible attack.

Matt almost laughs, it’s a joke he’s heard before but still finds entertaining. He doesn’t need a fancy costume when he kicks everyone’s ass perfectly fine without.

“Want to explain what you’re doing up here with that?” He gestures towards the sword, keeping an ear out to best anticipate her next move.

“Nah, I don’t think so. Last time I checked I don’t answer to you.” She begins to carelessly twirl it around her fingers. Putting on a show.

Matt chuckled, low and warm and truly amused. He was tired and wanted to seek comfort in his bed but he was happy to entertain this stranger for a little longer.

“That’s fair,” he says, starting to walk around slowly, like a lion stalking it’s prey, “it’s just that you don’t see many people walking around with swords these days. Especially swords with blood on them, so you can see my concern.”

“You’re just a concerned citizen then? Not a vigilante?” She asks with feigned confusion.

She knows he’s circling her, and as he comes around she gets a view of his ass.

 _At least he’s got a nice body. I wonder if his face is as pretty_.

“You wouldn’t happen to be the Devil people are talking about?”

Matt hated that name. He hadn’t chosen it, there were few good Catholic boys who would after all. Still, he would play it up when he had to, put the fear of God into people if it meant getting what he wanted.

“Maybe,” he shrugs his shoulders, still anticipating an attack any second, “and you are?”

“A possible ally.” Elektra knows he expects an attack, and she does too, but she wants to see where this will go before drawing blood. “I hear you like to punish bad guys, I do too. If you ever need any extra hands, I’m here at least for awhile.”

It would piss off Stick if she joined a bleeding heart crusade, and he’s been extra on her ass lately, so maybe this’ll be retribution.

“You new in town?” Matt asks despite knowing the answer, he would have recognised a voice like hers, “you don’t sound like you’re from around here.” 

He isn’t thrilled by the idea of teaming up, especially with a stranger who he has a sneaking suspicion doesn’t follow by his code. He doesn’t say that out loud though, not wanting to prompt a fight if there was an option.

“I’m a citizen of the world.” Elektra says with a wave of her hand. “Whatcha think Devil? You want an extra pair of hands?”

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m not in the market right now,” he puts his hands up in false defence, slowly starting to feel slightly amused by the stranger. 

“Well if you ever need me, just put out a Devil signal, and I’ll come running.” Elektra smirks. “I’ll be on my way. If you’re willing to let me go that is.”

She takes a step back.

Matt thinks about stopping her, disarming her and taking her to the police but what for? It wasn’t like he’d been witness to any crime, and as much as he isn’t a loyal follower of the law, he tries to be when he can.

“I won’t stop you,” he says, finally lowering his guard and gestures back towards her sword, “just be careful with that thing, it’d be a shame if someone got hurt,” and with that, he turns and hops off the ledge of the roof, landing on a fire exit below.

Elektra peaks over the ledge impressed, and watches him scurry away. She likes this Devil, and she hopes to see more of him.

She seethes her sword and turns away. Running off into the night.

The next day is filled with legal jargon, bad coffee and working the new tenement case Nelson & Murdock had taken on. Life could be worse, an uneasy feeling remains over the Russians in Hell’s Kitchen and now the mention of a new name, but Matt could put most of that away during the day.

He sips at one of Karen’s poorly made coffees and thinks about the woman from the night before, wondering perhaps if she had anything to do with all the new wrongdoings smothering Hell’s Kitchen.

Elektra knocks on the door window of Nelson and Murdock, her bracelets rattling as she moves. She opens the door and sticks her head in. “Hello?”

They have a small paper trail linking them to a company that has possible ties to Madam Gao.

She’s decided to sniff around and see where it goes. Something to take her mind off still being stuck in New York.

Matt sits up comically fast as he hears Elektra’s presence at their door. He listens closely as Foggy fumbles over himself to invite her in, his heart pounding and palms sweating as so happened whenever a beautiful woman entered the room.

He gets up from his desk and walks over to the doorway, his hands placed out around him as he plays up trying not to walk into anything. He doesn’t say anything at first as to not be rude and interrupt, instead he puts on his most harmless face and forgets being the Devil.

“Which of you is Nelson, and which is Murdock?” Elektra asks as she takes a seat on their crappy couch. “I’d like to know who I’m addressing.”

It’s not a particularly rude request, but Matt still raises his eyebrows up above his glasses. He gives a tight smile before speaking.

“I’m Matt Murdock, and this is my associate, Foggy Nelson.” Matt pipes up, walking out from the doorway. “And our secretary, Karen Page,” he gestures over to Karen’s desk. “And you are?”

“Elektra Natchios. I’m hoping to employ you as my lawyers. My father made a bad business transaction before he died, and I’ve been dealing with the fallout. I hear you’re reasonable men, and I can’t afford someone like Jeri Hogarth right now.”

It’s not a complete lie. Her father did screw her over with the Roxxon deal, but she can still afford Jeri Hogarth if she wanted too, she just doesn’t. And it could be fun, seeing what these two men can do. Especially the pretty blind one.

Matt’s suspicious, he can practically smell the expensive on Elektra and doesn’t believe for a second that she can’t get any lawyer she pleases. The fact she’s here, at their week old firm with no publicity, good or bad, it it leads him to believe something’s not quite right.

“We’d be happy to represent you, Miss Natchios.” Matt says with a fake smile and feels for the time on his braille watch, “we have time to see you now, if that works for you?”

“That’s perfect.” She smiles a catlike grin.

The meeting goes well, they discuss tactics as to how they’ll tackle the mess developing at Roxxon and despite his concerns, Matt knows this could be a big case for them if played correctly. 

Once over, Matt leads Elektra out to the main office, his hand brushing her waist as he thanks her for choosing their firm and that they’ll keep working to see what else they can find to help the case.

Elektra turns to face him. “I’ll see you soon Mr. Murdock.” Her voice is sultry as she winks, then walks out the door.

Matt figures out where Elektra is staying now shes’s in New York and decides to scope her out at the end of his night on the streets. He gets some information about Fisk and a realisation that he has his hands in more things than Matt would like, namely the police.

He perches on top of a rooftop a few buildings away from Elektra’s apartment and listens.

Elektra slips out of her suit and sets down her sword. She pads barefoot and naked to her shower, and steps inside.

She turns the water hot enough to sting her skin, and goes beneath the shower spray.

As she washes her body, her mind drifts to the Devil as her fingers wander to her pussy. She moans as her fingers slip inside, and she pictures him taking her on a rooftop.

Matt feels wrong for listening, sometimes there’s nothing to do to avoid it but this time, he could easily walk away. His apartment wasn’t far, he could just get up and leave and not feel like a total pervert.

He doesn’t though. Instead he presses the heel of his palm down onto the growing bulge in his pants and bites his tongue.

Her head rests against the shower wall as her breathy moans fill the room. Her other hand travels to her breast and tweaks her nipples, as she groans aloud. “ _Devil_.”

Matt lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding at the realisation Elektra was thinking about _him_. Or rather, the Devil, but the lines were blurry these days. It would be so easy to get into her apartment, to surprise her in the shower before dropping to his knees. He can’t, but God he wants to.

Carefully, Matt moves closer to Elektra’s apartment.

She moves her fingers in faster and faster as she arches her back. The water covers her face, and drips into her mouth as she moans. 

Her hips rock and her knees buckle, and she grows closer to orgasm. “Oh Devil.”

Matt jumps down onto the balcony extended out from Elektra’s apartment, he lands with a thud and winces at the sound. He leans with his back against the wall, his tight black shirt ridding up his stomach as he once again cupped himself through his pants. 

He’d confess later, but now he was close enough to taste and he couldn’t get enough.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Elektra breathes as fingers move in and out. “Oh Devil.”

Her fingers curl as her orgasm comes and her legs shake. She runs a hand through her soaked hair as she catches her breath.

She close her eyes and sighs as she pictures the Devil standing under the shower spray, a wicked smile on his face.

By the time Elektra’s out of the shower, Matt is long gone. When he makes it back to his apartment, he manages to take his mask off and pull off his shirt before he unzips his pants and shoves his hand inside.

He jerks himself off against the wall, his eyes scrunched closed and nose pointed up at the ceiling as he worked his hand over himself. He comes thinking about Elektra on top of him, making herself come on his cock.

The next night Elektra heads out early. It’s been heard through the grapevine that the Russians have a tie to Gao, and Stick wants eyes on them.

She quietly jumps onto a building near where the Russians congeigate, and sees the Devil crouched down, listening.

Her mouth waters and her pussy goes wet as she remembers yesterday’s fantasy.

Matt hears her from a few blocks away, getting closer and closer with each passing second. He does his best to focus on why he’s here, not pay her any more attention than he’d already given. It’s difficult when he can feel himself start to get hard at the memory of her moans echoing throughout the shower.

“Nice to see you again.” She’s quiet. Making sure only he can hear her. “Have you had a change a heart on the partner business?”

“I haven’t,” Matt replies curtly, “maybe I would if you told me what you’re doing here.”

“A little birdie told me the Russians were doing some things they shouldn’t, and I thought to check it out.” Her eyes quickly run over his body and she bites her lip in want.

“What about you?”

“You’re following the Russians?” Matt questions after not detecting a lie, he can practically smell the desire on her and it makes him squirm. She’s throwing him off, distracting him away from what he came here to do. 

“For now.” As long as it’s possible they have Hand connections, she’ll be on their tail.

 _Maybe she knows something_. Matt’s leads on the Russians and their connections to Fisk are running dry and he needs something. He can’t sit around idle and let more children and women be hurt for a game he doesn’t understand yet. So, he does the only thing he can think of.

“I heard you, last night.”

“What?” A look of immense confusion crosses her face. Her night yesterday had been relatively uneventful. No bled was even spilt. “What do you mean you heard me?”

“In your apartment.” He clarifies slowly, his voice low and gruff, “doing naughty things in your shower.” It’s a stretch but Matt has to take what he can get and if Elektra knows something, then he’ll find a way to get it. “Know many people named Devil, do you?”

“ _You listened to me in the shower_?” A part of her is horrified, but the darker part of her is turned on. That thought of him hearing her touch herself and moan his name, makes wetness pool between her legs.

“How did you even find me?”

“It’s a talent,” he chooses to say instead of the long-winded explanation, he wants to keep some mystery to himself. “I didn’t go looking for you expecting a show, but imagine my surprise at what I stumbled across.”

“If you heard me, why are you just standing there?” Elektra rips down her cowl and pulls him into a deep kiss.

Despite being surprised at her acceptance of his voyeurism, Matt melts into the kiss and cups her face with two large, gloved hands. It’s been too long since he’s touched someone like this so while he tells himself there’s motive behind it, there’s also a desire to simply be touched again.

Her hands snake around his waist and grab his ass. Her fingers digging into it. Her tongue enters his mouth as she moans, and presses up against him. Her insides on fire.

“What did you think about?” Matt asks after they kiss hungrily for a while, hands groping whatever they could find and hips colliding together. “When you touched yourself and thought about me, what did I do to you?”

“You put that tongue to good use.” She kisses him again. “You put your cock and fingers in me and made me come screaming. I rode you until I collapsed. We fucked till morning.”

Her fingers find his belt and pull.

“Is that what you want?” Matt reaches around and grabs at Elektra’s ass, pulling her forward to press his hardening cock against her. “We meet once and you can’t resist playing with yourself, fingering yourself to the thought of some mysterious masked man?”

“Yes.” Her lips hover close to his. Her hands slipping inside his pants and grabbing his cock.

Matt groans and holds onto Elektra’s wrist, keeping her hand wrapped around his cock. He brushes his lips against the shell of her ear before asking.

“Can I taste you?”

“Yes.” She breathes. Her breath warm on his cold skin.

She itches to reach up and rip off his mask. See who’s underneath, but she doesn’t. Knowing it might be a step too far.

He pauses for a moment to listen for any other activity. When he finds the Russians are still quiet, he catches Elektra’s lips in one last kiss before dropping to his knees in front of her.

Elektra sighs as he reaches forward and pulls down her pants. When his mouth comes around her pussy, she has to bite her tongue to keep from moaning loudly, and alerting the Russians.

Matt reaches up and takes Elektra’s hands, he puts them on top of his head, before continuing to eat her out. He slips his hand into his pants and groans around her clit, thumbing the head of his cock as he let Elektra pull at his hair and grind against his mouth.

“ _Fuck_.” She hisses under her breath. Her fingers pull and tug his hair. Showing where she wants him.

Her legs shake as he scraps against her clit with his teeth. “You’re so hot.” She moans.

Matt groans happily against her from the praise and and reluctantly lets go of his cock in favour slipping two fingers inside of Elektra. He wished he could fuck her here and now but he had no doubt that for however long she was in the city, they’d meet again at night.

He swirls his tongue around her clit and curls his fingers inside of her, wanting her to come from his mouth.

“Shit.” Her orgasm comes and shakes her whole body. She grabs onto Matt’s head, fingers digging into his mask, and tries to keep standing.

“You’re a very talented man.”

Matt hums and wipes his mouth clean, knowing he’ll be tasting her for the rest of the week. He presses one last kiss to her sensitive clit before getting up and pulling her into a kiss.

“And you taste incredible,” he replies between kisses, wanting to run his hands all over her body but keeping them still on her waist.

Elektra wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. “Same time tomorrow?”

“I look forward to it, maybe we can bring more of your fantasies to life, mhm?” Matt brushes his nose against her cheek, his hands travelling up to brush her hair back behind her ear.

He still had his concerns about Elektra, but he could look past them for the moment, for just a little longer so he could live in the bliss at least for the night. 


End file.
